One  Chapter 1
by xHAZUREx
Summary: The Alaska in this story is completely unrelated to the State in America. Has a bit of language.


The wind whistled violently. Skies faded from scarlet to a colorless gray. The hallways of Tetra City's library and city hall were silent rather than the click of footsteps, and the voices that followed them.

A white haired, bright blue eyed boy watched out the long window at the summer night, his peer loomed over him, layers of thick mahogany framed a tanned face, and lime green eyes watched the boy.

"Alux." The tanned man spoke. "Alux Teton. I know you are still not accustomed to Tetra City, and this is only your second day here but you can not zone out in the middle of a field trip. You were nearly run over by a Fed-Ex truck for the love of Omega!"

Alux folded his arms across his chest, blowing a lock of white out of his eyes. "Mr. Armstrong, this place scares me. It's not that I don't want to be here or anything. But something that's here shouldn't be he-" "That is enough Teton. Go home."

It was about 6:50 pm in the city, Alux returned to where Armstrong stationed his backpack and put it over his shoulder.

After several blocks of walking, a black form coiled down Alux's arm from nowhere, the end contorted in front of him and followed in midair, magenta eyes and teeth curled upward in a strange grin.

'So your day was just like in Alaska, ehh?' He eyed the blob, eyes narrowed in a bored expression. "Kriskuh." 'FATHER Kriskuh.' "FATHER Kriskuh," Alux repeated. "I know you saw it too. You're not going to use those 'seeing god' sentences as an excuse not to, right?"

Father Kriskuh is a ghost who leapt off the roof of a church that Alux once attended. Whilst falling he was screaming about God's will. When the priests had reached him, they only saw the devil in his faded eyes. He and Alux never really spoke until he encountered Kriskuh's ghost. That's when this all started, when Alux Teton began to see what normally cannot be seen.

Back home, Kriskuh uncoiled from Alux's arm and latched on to the ceiling fan of his bedroom. Alux never turned it on anyway so it became Kriskuh's new sleeping area.

The night grew darker, and Alux flopped down on his bed as he closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep.

Several hours in the dead of night, Alux's body temperature dropped to a freezing point.

He sat up, eyes shooting open. Upon the fan, Kriskuh looked at the boy with a confused expression. He curled his tail along the fan blade, easing himself down and dangled above Alux, jabbing two fingers up his nose and jerking his head around. "'Ssup, 'Ssup?" he cackled. Alux groped at Kriskuh's hands, groaning. "STOP."

Kriskuh obeyed, reeling his hands back, waving around. "Well! You never did tell me what woke you up. Whas' wrong? Panties in a knot?" Kriskuh laughed again.

Alux scowled, getting up and looking outside. Nothing was wrong with the night, and the wind was calm.

He cleared out his ears finally, someone was singing.

A feminine voice, sweet as well. Leaning against the window he felt like he was going to fall asleep. Kriskuh dropped from the ceiling fan and knocked on the messy tuft of grey that was the back of Alux's head. "**WAKE THE FUCK UP**."he barked, forcing Alux to reel back with a shout.

"What the hell, Kriskuh?" Alux matted down his hair to the norm, removing pajama pants and pulling on the closest pair of jeans. He threw on a hoodie and zipped it up. "I have to find that singer." Kriskuh laughed, curling around the boy's arm. "Chasin' skirts? Shame on you," "You've done it before when you were handling my body," Alux retorted as the duo left their home.

Outside there was a light drizzle, several drops of rain plopped onto Alux's nose and ran down his face as he followed the song. It was further away than expected, leading him to a dusty old apartment building. Climbing up the stairs, the voice grew closer. Tetra Auditorium. Abandoned for so long, yet voices of the past still rang through to this very day.

Kriskuh fussed with the doors, trying to yank them open. "'SSUP! They're locked!"

Alux sighed, removing the ghost's hands and rammed his foot full-force into the rotting wood, not only earning entry, but losing his balance as well.

The sounds of his feet tapping lightly on the wooden flooring echoed. The voices grew closer, closer.

Nobody was in sight. Alux gripped onto the railing of the doors leading into the true auditorium to regain himself as he quickly scanned the room.

This was the source. But who had this voice?

Then it hit him.


End file.
